1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of packaging and containers, and particularly to reclosable display packages with blisters thermoformed from thin flexible plastic material and affixed to card stock bases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard blister package consists of a clear plastic thermoformed bubble or "blister" attached to a backing card by means of an integral flange on four sides. This type of package gives a consumer a clear view of the contents of the package, is economical to produce, and is easy to load, close and ship. Blister packages are particularly well-adapted for containing a number of small articles in one package. However, the prior art blister packages, because they require that the plastic blister be sealed by means of adhesive or heat sealing on all peripheral flanges, tend to be destroyed on the first opening. Where the articles in such packages will not be entirely consumed at the first use it is usually necessary and desirable for the consumer to transfer the articles to a second container if the original container is destroyed or seriously damaged when it is opened.
Prior art blister packages that are reclosable usually require the consumer to cut, tear or deform the package in some way to access the contents. For consumer uses especially, it is desirable that the package not only be openable and reclosable, but that it be openable and reclosable without substantial damage or disfigurement to the package. A package which will be on display in a consumer's home should be attractive, clearly labeled, and provide ready identification of its contents. The prior art is replete with examples of reclosable blister packages but these generally require that the consumer cut or fold the package after purchase in some way. Packages that force the consumer to use separate implements and manually shape the reclosable package are inconvenient and, because they rely on an untrained consumer for final forming, are less consistent and reliable in their reclosable features. Furthermore, prior art packages that are easy to open often achieve this characteristic at the cost of protection to the contents of the package. It is imperative that packages for consumer products, especially those products for human consumption or bodily care, be secure against tampering prior to opening, or that the package give clear evidence of any tampering that may have taken place.
What is needed is a blister card package made from one thermoformed plastic blister that can be easily opened and reclosed without damage to the package, which can be affixed to the backing card in a tamper-resistant fashion, and which can be secured to the backing card while fully loaded.